What should have been
by aer-seph4eva
Summary: UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!UPDATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Senshi and General romance fic with a difference. Serena and Darien too. Set in Sailormoon R series, Ann and Alan saga. Read this if you are interested in gen/senshi fics.
1. Default Chapter

Sailormoon fanfic

Generals/senshi

What should have been

Author's Notes

Hi! I am just a typical Sailormoon fan and since I was hit with a large bout of inspiration today, I thought that it would be a great idea to finally create a Sailor moon fanfic but with a difference. As I am a fan of the generals (and a certain silver haired one) being coupled off with the inner Sailor scouts, (I thank Naoko a thousand times each day for sketching that infamous picture of the generals and the scouts together), I thought that it would be a good idea to finally do a fic with the generals in character with the valuable information I have found in astrology books.

Due to the official artworks of the generals and senshi together, I had had an idea that the gen/sens couples are soulmates and that they weren't paired off randomly together (in my opinion anyway. As many of you know, the majority of the characters in SM were given star signs to represent their specific planets and personalities, but the poor generals were left out. I tried to take it up on myself to see if I could find them their specific star signs because I wanted to create a fic which had them in character and with strong personalities, and what better way to do it than to have their personalities accurate with their star signs. It may seem odd but whenever I do a fanfic, I always try to find the character's star sign so I can get more involved with my writing and give all the characters their own unique personality that suits them best from all the information I know about them.

But enough about that, I'll try to go straight to the point. As I have studied Astrology for a good few years, I looked in depth to each sign which would suit each general and the astounding discovery was that the star signs which suited the general were ruled by the planet's of their soulmate/ sailor scout. 

Some of you may not know what I am talking about but I think this information was astonishing in my eyes for I don't know if this is just a coincidence or not, but..... when I started reading Nephrites, I thought it was really creepy as the star sign Pisces seemed to suit him to a 'T'. Like most star sign lovers know, Pisces is ruled by 'Jupiter' and Neptune, and Nephrite is paired off with Lita aka Sailor Jupiter. The personality traits of Pisces suit Nephrite very well for you see, Pisces are known to be rather emotional and romantic. Out of all the generals, I think Nephrite was the most romantic one since he flirted with Molly and how he was kind hearted to her with the chocolate parfait and all and when he said 'You'll always be in my heart' (or something like that.... I liked that scene ^_^)

Another common Piscean trait is their ability to be changeable depending on the circumstance or situation. Well, I think Nephrite was very changeable in SM from how he had two sides, an evil and a good side when he worked for Beryl which brought the problem of which was his true side. Oftenly common with Pisces is that when they act all the time for someone else, i.e. faking their personality, they can lose their own original personality and no-one can ever know whether they are lying as they have a 'mask' on to hide their feelings. Another thing Pisces can be known for is lying which suits the acting role they play. (Does it sound like Nephrite yet?) They can often lie as not to hurt someone's feelings. (Like what Nephrite did to make Molly happy)

Pisceans can be sometimes told as having no will or back bone (like the fish sign they are) Does this sound like Nephrite to you? Personally I think it does from how he lacks the ability to tell the truth to Molly of how he feels even though he knows it himself and that when the truth finally does come out, it's too late. 

Another thing about Pisceans which I find tremendously interesting is that they are known for 'catching' other's emotions, i.e. can cry or laugh openly if they see someone else showing strong emotions. A contagious act, wierd ne? This can be backed up when Molly says those infamous lines 'if Nephrite has Sundays off in that evil society of his,' and he just bursts out laughing.

Pisceans are known to be fiercely interested into Religion and Astrology, and they are very spiritual, which links with the idea of how Nephrite looks at the stars for wisdom.

Well enough about General Nephrite, I'll tell you about the information I have found about Kunzite /Malachite ^_^. As Kunzite is paired off with Minako aka Venus, this couple furthered my idea that each general's sign is ruled by their soul mate's planet. So, after looking and researching through all the signs, I discovered that Kunzite has a keen resemblance to the Zodiac sign Ox, aka Taurus, and what do you know? Taurus is ruled by the planet Venus. (strange ne?)

Now the typical Taurean is known as being the type of person who has a calm and collected exterior and have a serious nature, but when challenged, they can have a wild and destructive streak. Taureans are very faithful and loyal, even to people that have hurt them. That could explain why Kunzite didn't retaliate back when Beryl killed Zoysite and just remained hard and cold and if anything, blamed Zoysite's death on being Darien's fault, because if Darien weren't in the picture, then Zoysite wouldn't have been killed by Beryl. 

Taureans are known to be very intelligent, and have bouts and bouts of common sense and patience. They always think things through before acting and can seem reluctant even when they have thought a plan through and know that it is the most logical action. Personally, that sounds like Kunzite to me as out of all the generals, his plans were the most cunning and countless times, he would have been victorious if it weren't for sheer luck of the Sailor senshi. Think of the episode when Venus makes the scene. Who would have thought that there was another Sailor scout? If Venus didn't arrive and since Darien was severely injured and not fit to fight, he was ready to pass over the rainbow crystals so that the other scouts lived. (That's one of my favourite episodes ^_ ^) That ingenious plan was well thought of, a typical trait for a Taurean from how he broke down the senshi's defences by injuring Tuxedo Mask with a Sailor moon decoy and then almost defeating the Sailor senshi in one severe attack so that Tuxedo Mask had no other choice than to give the Negaverse the crystals. Utter brilliance I think. Um...... ahem. Back to the idea of Kunzite being a Taurean. Long hair. Most Taureans have long hair, that goes for men and women and it is normally well groomed and styled in no OTT style. The idea of long hair represents a feminine value and the idea of beauty comes to mind. Yes I know that many of you may think that Kunzite looks gross or that you prefer another general, but I think Kunzite cuts it as being a Bishonen. His clothes he wears, which are like the other generals are slightly different which brings out his personality. Unlike the other generals, Kunzite has the lapel of his jacket open, but it still has a neatness to it. The trousers is the same thing, he is the only one who has his trousers kept over his boots, but he still looks smart ne? Another thing which shows the feminine side of this general is through the manga where he has one long earring in his left ear? That in itself seems rather feminine to me and in a way it shows that he respects the idea of beauty and jewellery. 

Okay, I maybe going a 'lil bit off track but I hope you understand what I mean.

Taureans are known for holding onto the past whether it is good or bad, which suits Kunzite well ne? That is why he is so persistent on trying to get the silver crystal and is very vengeful for all the guilt he is harbouring for his lost love Zoysite. 

Okay then, I think I've written enough about Kunsite, onto the next generals, Zoysite and Jadeite. 

Since I became addicted with the idea of the generals and the senshi, I decided to find Zoysite's and Jadeites. (I prefer the idea of Zoysite being a male than Zoycite as a female in the dubbed American episodes). Since Zoysite is paired off with Amy aka Mercury, I went through the same strategy of looking through all the signs to see which Zoysite suits the best. I found out that the only other star sign besides Virgo (Amy's sign) which is ruled by Mercury is..... Gemini!! If anyone knows what a Gemini is like or knows any gemini friends or relatives, they should be able to see how Zoysite can be easily compared with them. Now lets see, the stereotypical Gemini are known for having a large open knowledge of speaking and communication or on the other side of the scale, having rude and vulgar language. When talking about a Gemini, jealousy always springs to mind. I think that can suit Zoysite if you think about the episodes of SM. Think how Zoysite was so angry and snappy with Nephrite as he was jealous at the idea that Nephrite was given direct orders under Beryl to destroy the Sailor senshi over him. This brings on another thing, that Geminis are very impatient. That suits Zoy very well from how Kunzite had to always calm him down and try to teach him on how to be patient, which unfortunately he failed at causing Zoysite's death. Gemini's are known to be centred around love and beauty which causes vanity and a flirting quality that we, the audience can see whenever we read about him or watch him on T.V. He always acts so melodramatic around Kunsite when he is upset and how he always leans so close to him shows the way he flirts and that he apparently loves him. Zoysite is rather mishevious and a trickster (Gemini quality) from how he dresses himself up as Sailormoon and gets a thrill out of surprising Tuxedo Mask and stabbing him in the back with an ice crystal. Zoysite expresses childlike qualities from how she rages out in anger and then quickly calm herself in the next minute. When I thought of this personality of Zoysite pairing off with the modest Amy, I thought OMG that would never work but if you think about it closely, there are some similarities between the two. Gemini's love facts and books, ie reading or computering can be one of their most favourite past-times. Amy too enjoys those hobbies so the pairing 'may' work. It seems like an interesting couple to write about ne?

The final general Jadeite.....well... he never had too much of a role in Sailormoon and not a lot of his personality came through in the SM episodes so it was quite harder to define what starsign he was.....so I kinda did the lazy way and found the two signs which ruled under his soul-mate Raye aka Mars. These signs are Aries (Rayes) and Scorpio. It then instantly clicked and I understood Jadeites personality. Throughout the beginning of SM, Jadeite was a loner and concentrated entirely on getting energy for Queen Beryl, not having any time for rest or fun (common Scorpio trait). He was very loyal to his cause unlike Nephrite and Zoysite who didn't go on Beryl's every whim. In the cartoon, nobody really knows what Jadeite is truly thinking giving him an air of darkness and mystery (another Scorpio trait!!!). He always has a cold and frosty look on his face and he has a hard attitude with all the youma he works with. 

I bet some of you maybe thinking that I am taking this star sign stuff to seriously (maybe I am), by giving Anime characters star signs, but...... I still think that there is something captivating about giving the generals strong personalities which relate to the idea of Astrology and their ruling Planets. The only character who I thought had the most strongest personality would have to be Nephrite, from how he was changeable from good and bad, such as lying to get on Molly's good terms and then feeling guilty for getting her involved with the Negaverse, then again possessing her to do his dirty work to retrieve the Silver crystal. A complicated person ne?

If the generals had more of a role in the SM manga or cartoon, if more of there true, good side came through, then we could see whether or not my theory was right that their starsigns are ruled by their respective soulmate senshi.

But enough of my essays. I am writing a Sailormoon fic as a Generals/Senshi romance/action/adventure one but it will be set into a trilogy. The second section will be created first during the Sailormoon R season, where Ann and Alan enter the scene but with a difference. The generals have been revived and have been healed by Serena's silver crystal and are living on earth as everyday humans, before they start having dreams of their past life and their lovers. As for Serena, she has all her memories returned by Luna however, she has lost the knowledge of who her lover was and his generals. With evil approaching, will Serena find out what is causing it before it is too late and what is it about her Science teacher that is making her rather uncomfortable? And will the generals make their presence known to Sailormoon, knowing what Zoysite is like, I think he'll find it very hard not to keep a secret.

Okay, I hope I have interested any of you Senshi/general fans as I think this fic has the potential to be very good and unique.

Please review or email me if you would like me to write this fic.

Ja ne

Aer_seph4eva

Any questions / comments?

Email me at....... Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	2. Chapter 1

What should have been

Sailormoon

by Aer_seph4eva

scouts/generals.

Serena/Darien

Set within R series

Chapter 1

Oh my god. She's still alive! I bet that's what most of you guys are thinking! Yep. Aer_seph4eva is alive and well and I am in such a FANTASTIC mood! I found out that my favourite Sailor moon character shares the same birthday as me. Kou Yaten! She's a Aquarius, and was born on the 8th February! Now that I think about it, I think that I do share some of Yaten's downright cynical and temperamental personality. If only my hair was silver...

Ahem.... anyway.... on with the fic.

Oh one last question. Does anyone know the other star signs for Seiya and Taiki? I have to believe that Seiya is gonna be a fire or very passionate Air sign, and Taiki a water or Air. If you do, can you write it in the review box or email me. I would very much appreciate it!

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Chapter 1- The Beginning

'8:45am'

It was just like any other day in Juuban, the sun was shining brightly, the birds were chirping with excitement as the start of spring began to blossom. Cherry Blossom trees stood tall in all of their splendour causing the people passing by to be astounded at their range of colours that crossed each branch. Pink and white petals danced upon the wind and brushed past the faces of young lovesick school girls, their large eyes glazed over with innocence, while their slender fingers stretched to grasp the essence of nature's beauty, before they flew too far up into the sky and into the heavens.

Yes, it was a typical early spring in Juuban with the beginnings of romance blooming in the air....

All of this peace, however was instantly shattered by an high pitched screech that rang 

out throughout the town of Juuban.

"AAAAAHHHH, Why didn't someone wake me up?!?" Came a shrill cry from within a bedroom where a school girl had just recently slept peacefully. Long locks of golden, piled up in disarray onto of the blondes head in multitudes of knots and matted hair, hid the two buns which were pinned on either side of the teen's head. Her clear blue eyes which were just recently glazed over with sleep, had now dilated into shock as she stared at the clock beside her bedside table. The analogue hands of a carrot pointing towards a time which the sleepy schoolgirl prayed was so very wrong. The blonde closed her eyes, as if she was having a dream and that the hands on her bunny clock would not say it was 8:45am in the morning. That it wasn't ten minutes before the bell for school rung. She cracked open one eye and then the other at the large carrot hand that had now moved from the nine and was hastily making it's way towards ten to nine.

"EEP! I'm gonna be late!" The blonde wailed, pulling off the bed covers and discarding them across the room. She jumped out of bed and towards her bedroom door, nearly tripping over piles of clothes manga which laid in heaps below her feet. The sounds of heavy thuds coming from the hallway made Irene and Ken naturally aware of their only daughter falling halfway down the stairs.

"Serena. What have I told you about leaving your bunny slippers at the top of the stairs," Serena's mother called after seeing a bedraggled blonde enter the kitchen. The sheer sight of their daughter even caused Ken to raise an eyebrow over his newspaper as he stared down at his watch, then at his daughter.

"Um Serena. You know what time it is... don't you pumpkin?" Serena's father questioned as he placed his newspaper down to take a sip of his coffee.

Serena nodded.

"And you know that it's a school day."

The blonde nodded again.

".......So shouldn't you be getting ready for school?"

"Oh Dad do I have to go to school? I'll only get after school detention," Serena whined, giving her best puppy dog face to which her father paid her no heed.

"Sorry Serena. But you have to go to school. After all you have got that maths test today, and it would be a shame for you to miss it since you were studying all yesterday night at Molly's house." Ken stated smoothly as he gulped the rest of his coffee down before moving out of his seat to pull on his blazer. The blonde visibly flinched at her father's words knowing that they were far from the truth. Yes, she did go to Molly's house but she knew that she did everything other than studying.

"See pumpkin, I have to go to work even though I don't want to go."

"But...Please Mom!" Serena protested dangerously close to tears.

"Sorry Serena, but your father's right." Irene added looking down at her daughter

"....But then I'll get my third detention this week!" She whined, as her lower lip trembled as her eyes began to tear up.

"Serena. Don't pull that face at me! You're going to school and that's final!" Irene screeched as she waved her spatula dangerously close to her daughter's face.

Serena gulped. "Oh...alright...Aghhh look at the time. I'm gonna arrive at least an hour late!" the blonde wailed as she stormed up the stairs heading straight towards the bathroom, to then be surprised when she found the door locked.

"SAMMY!" The blonde cried out as she slammed her small fists against the wood. "Get out of there! I need to get in!" Serena shouted to which she heard a slight chuckle from within the bathroom and a slight click as the door opened.

"Geez Serena. There's no need to shout all the time." Sammy responded swiping away his chestnut bangs from his face, as he stared up at his older sister. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement when he saw his sister's hair in such disarray.

"Hey Serena. I love what you did with your hair. I'll give you a little brotherly advice though....Sis... don't ever become a hairdresser." The brunette stated, laughing with amusement as he easily ducked the hand that was heading in his direction.

Serena growled and literally forced her younger brother out of the way. "Can it Sammy. I have no time to deal with you today," and with that, the blonde slammed the door in her brother's face.

"Ow...Heh heh. Oh don't forget your lunch Serena. Since you forgotten it twice this week." Sammy called from outside the bathroom door before proceeding towards his bedroom, his arms folded behind his head with contentment.

"Man I love having teacher training days when my sister hasn't." Sammy smiled as he stared down at his watch and listened to the sound of the shower being turned on.

"She's not gonna make it."

The blonde managed to have an unnaturally quick shower, then literally raked through the knots in her hair to then tie it up into her unique twin bun and pigtail combination in a matter of seconds. She rushed back into her room and slipped on her school uniform before rushing back into the bathroom to clean her teeth.

After checking to see that she looked presentable enough, the blonde teen dashed down the stairs, in the direction of the closet to search for her school bag.

"Agh! Where's my school bag? Mother!" Serena wailed, searching amongst the rack of coats in desperation. The strong ticking of the clock in the hallway reminded her of the little time she had to get to school.

"Boo!" came a suddenly sharp voice which caused Serena to jump in surprise before frowning in annoyance when she heard the familiar laugh of her younger brother behind her. 

"Needing this Sis?" She turned around slowly and snatched the small bag out of her brother's hands, not without giving him a raspberry of course as she stomped towards the kitchen to find her shoes.

"Grrr, why does he manage to have a teacher's training day and I can't? Argh, my life is not fair!" Serena moaned as she pulled on her black, flat heeled shoes, one after the other.

"What was that doofus?" Sammy joked as he leaned against the wall, amused with the death glare that Serena sent his way.

"Stop being so annoying Sammy. You're gonna make me late for school." Serena gasped, noting that her precious time she had was hastily depleting and that it was five past nine.

"Oh no! I'm already ten minutes late and I haven't even left the house!" Serena groaned, as she zoomed through the front door, but not without saying goodbye to her mother and father. Irene and Ken sweat dropped. It was the same everyday for the Tsukino family. Serena would wake up on a school day at an horrendously late time, and then attempt to get ready within four minutes. It was no wonder that she often gained more than just a few detentions every week. And today was no different.

..........................................................................................................................................

"Oh man!" Serena sighed as she flopped her arms over the table, her head dropping upon them, her best friend Molly gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well Serena you know that it is for your own good." the red head chided softly as she stared up from her work to look at the time.

"And besides...it's nearly time for lunch," Molly stated smiling, knowing that her remark would win a smile out of the blonde, and she got her expected result.

"Ooh food yummy!" Serena exclaimed, rubbing her tummy for emphasis unaware of a certain auburn haired teacher looming over her table, while Molly rolled her eyes as she went back to her work.

"Serena! If you want another detention added onto the one that you have already got today, feel free to continue talking," Miss Haruna warned, her green eyes frowning at the blonde who gulped and nodded her head in understanding.

This is going to be a long day...

..........................................................................................................................................

"Thank god my detentions are over. I thought it would never end.." Serena sighed happily to herself, her blonde pigtails swinging to the beat of her footsteps while her swinging black lunchbox collided lightly against her leg.

"I don't understand why people have to learn all those boring letters on that Perriody table or whatever it is called. I bet it was created by the teachers to make us students waste our time. They don't even make sense. How can Sodium be called NA? SO I could understand but NA? It doesn't even have a N or an A in sodium. I don't think I'll be able to understand science. Nothing makes sense!" Serena moaned to herself, starring down at the pavement, her feet shuffling onwards in auto pilot mode to the place where her heart craved, or more specifically her stomach craved most. The Crown arcade where a certain blonde haired male worked.

"Ooh, Andrew will surely be able to make me better with one of his double chocolate milkshakes," The blonde giggled to herself, a slight blush crossing her face as she pictured the male blonde in her mind, his sparkling green eyes gazing at her with such warmth and longing that it caused her to loose focus of her surroundings, and then suddenly the dream was shattered when she felt her body collide with another form. It felt that her breath was knocked out of her and her entire form sprawled out across the pavement.

"Ouch. Oh I'm so sorry mister!" Serena quickly apologised, rushing to her feet and brushing off her own clothes in the process, turning around to pick up her fallen lunchbox.

"So glad to know that you have got manners Meatball head." Came a familiar sarcastic tone which caused Serena's back to stiffen in surprise. There was only one person who dared to talk to her in such a mocking way and the sight of the infamous green blazer was proof of that.

"Darien! How many times do I have to tell you. Is your brain that small that you cannot figure out that my name is Serena? Do you want me to spell it out to you?"

The raven haired male laughed openly as he retrieved his own Physic books off the floor. "Yeah yeah, why not. It would be nice to hear you recite your name wrong eh Meatball head. I can picture it now... M...E...E...T...B....oh what was I spelling again?" Darien stated, chuckling at his own comment and from the glare he was receiving from the small meatball haired blonde.

"That's going too far Darien! You're such a jerk!" The blonde fumed grinding her teeth at his remark. It was almost like this everyday when she went to the arcade. Ever since that unfortunate day when she threw her test score in his direction, he had never ceased to taunt or annoy her. It was as if he were a stalker, popping up from around dark corners to prey upon his unfortunate victims. And she knew that she was one of his unfortunate victims. Even with his looks, Serena knew that she couldn't just let his scathing words lay un-judged. Just because a guy was cute and had looks that benefited a model. With his stormy blue eyes that held a mysteriousness to them, raven black hair which clashed dramatically against his flawless mildly tanned skin, Serena knew that Darien was probably one of the most hottest guys she had ever met, but his personality..... that was another story..

"Yeah and you're such a meatball head." Darien retorted back to which Serena could only growl back a response.

"Oh just go home Darien, or go and annoy some other helpless victim." Serena snapped bitterly as she willed herself from bringing her school lunchbox over the collage guy's head.

"Why should I go home when I am with such delightful company?" He countered flicking away his black bangs from his vision.

"Well this delightful company is going to the Crowns. I'm going to see Andrew." Serena stated, the thought of the handsome blonde slightly cooled down her raging anger at the chauvinistic male before her. Just slightly.

Darien laughed, this girl would be perfect for comic relief. "Such a coincidence, I was going to buy a coffee at the Crowns." He enjoyed the way that she turned up her nose, her blue eyes sparkling with anger and the small pout which settled upon her attractive features.

Serena sighed dramatically, raising both of her hands in the air. "Why are you so annoying?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why are you so childish?"

"Arrrggh! Just go away Darien! You are such an annoyance." The blonde spat as she turned a 180' and began marching down the road, her pig tails streaming behind her.

Darien grinned shaking his head, watching as she stormed down the street. 'this girl is such an enigma..'

"Whatever you say Meatball head. But can I ask you one question." Serena paused mid-step and looked in his direction, her face clearing showing the annoyance she felt at their encounter.

"Why are you heading that way? The Crown is just a few blocks down this road." He stated, pointing his hand in the direction of the arcade and bustle of children which were going through the doors.

Serena huffed and turned away from the ebony haired male. How did he always manage to be so patronizing when he was around her...? It was so infuriating "I know that you jerk but I decided to take the long route round so that I don't have to walk with you!" She concluded, as Darien raised an eyebrow in response.

"That's my meatball head, always using her brain." Darien commented sarcastically with a deep chuckle causing the blonde to blush in anger and to quicken her steps away from the highly annoying collage student.

'Why are all the cute ones so conceited. Ugh of all of my luck...' Serena groaned as 

she turned the corner, still hearing the ringing of Darien's laughing within her mind.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

In a apartment far away from Juuban town..

"It's 4:00pm and I am bet all of you guys are glad to see the bright sun shine and warm weather. The temperature is 67'C..." came a overly happy voice upon a bedside table which was instantly slammed down upon the floor. The contraption which the voice came from, instantly froze mid sentence as the radio laid broken in various pieces among discarded clothes.

The sound of a groan and shuffle of sheets was the only sound within the room as the figure on a bed shifted over.

"Ugh...it's too early," a soft mumble was uttered under a layer of blankets rolling over once again to hide away from the light which had slipped under the gaps through his blinds. After a few more moments of tossing and turning within the confines of his bed, a figure wriggled out of various blankets and sluggishly made his way to his feet, wincing slightly from the ache that was throbbing at the back of his neck and the bright light from the window which was temporarily blinding him in the other wise dark room.

"Gah! Why does this sun have to be so bright?" He groaned, rubbing his eyes and scratching his bare chest before making his way to the bathroom. Various images flittered across his aching head as he stumbled over various articles of clothing before making his way to the bathroom shower. His hands fumbling over the dial before watching as the water began to heat up before pulling his arm out and discarding himself of his silk boxers and stepping into the shower. He hissed slightly at the almost painful heat which pattered down his back. His golden waves flattening against his skin as he took a steady breath and increased the temperature. Green eyes instantly fell shut in rapture as he flicked open his shampoo and massaged it into his scalp. The refreshing smell of cherry blossoms and vanilla stimulated his senses as his mind began to slowly reawaken, and memories of the day before began to resurface....

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Oh come on Jed! Come out with me!" Zoisite whined in an almost childlike manner, to his friend who seemed to take no awareness of the blonde's pitiful whining as he continued to study across the other side of the room.

"Jadeite, I'm bored! You study as if your exam is tomorrow. Give it up, you have all of next week to revise and it isn't like you're gonna fail. On the contrary, you'll probably gain a perfect score like you usually do." Zoisite stated rolling his eyes at the other blonde who had their face hidden within the depths of a physics book. Knowing what the serious general was like, Zoisite sighed to himself and continued to look at himself in the mirror, rubbing his hands against his newly bought pin stripe trousers and tight-chested silver shirt.

"Now onto more important thing. Jed should I have my shirt fully open or closed?" the blonde questioned over his shoulder at his quiet team-mate who didn't reply.

"Oh come on Jed. I know you can hear me!" Zoisite exclaimed in exasperation, his eyebrows furrowing when the short haired blonde didn't even turn his head his way.

"Jadeite!" Zoisite screeched in higher decibels, this time winning a glare and groan from his room-mate who slowly moved closed his book and turned to give full eye contact to the long haired blonde.

"Shut up Zoisite. I'm annoyed enough as it is that I have to stay in this dump and also be paired off with you. Gods knows what Kunzite was thinking. If he was even thinking..."

His voice was quiet and controlled, yet even Zoisite knew that it held an essence of malice. 

"Oh stop being ungrateful. I rather be living in this dump than in Beryl's Negaverse any day." Zoisite chided, placing his hands on his hips as Jadeite merely snorted in response.

"Anyway, back to the point. What do you think suits me better, open or closed?" Zoisite stated as he began to undo the first few poppers on his shirt. 

Jadeite just stared at his roomy getup and fought the urge to be truthful. The truth won. ".......neither. You do know that you look gay in that get up."

Zoisite gaped in surprise at the blonde's words. "Not gay. Bi! I got it from a Bi shop!"

Jadeite shook his head. "I'm not even gonna ask what a Bi shop is."

"Good! I can't be bothered to explain." Zoisite laughed out loud flipping his hair over his shoulder.

"But you still haven't answered my question."

Jadeite rubbed his temple, clearly exasperated. "Look. I don't care. Whatever you thinks best." he sighed, repositioning himself upon the recliner as he opened his Physics book open again hoping that his annoying partner would leave him alone sometime soon.

"I'll have it half open ne? Makes the guys and girls want to find out what's lower eh?" the green eyed blonde stated turning around slightly to pose in the mirror.

Jadeite shrugged. "I wouldn't know. I'm not that type of guy." Zoisite not expecting such a comeback couldn't help but let out a girlish giggle, closing up a couple of his buttons on his shirt, before reaching down into his pocket and taking out a wide toothed comb. Placing the wooden brush against the side of his head, the blonde carefully drew soft careful strokes from root to tip, taking care to not pull his hair before putting his hair into it's usual loose ponytail.

"Ta da! what do you think Jed? Aww come on! Tell me what you think! I can't help it if I'm prettier than you." he stated watching with amusement as Jadeites blue eyes glowered at him. Zoisite's look of amusement quickly disappeared when he saw a violet flame flickering around the Jadeite's hand.

"Hey hey! I weren't serious. You're not half bad looking yourself. Maybe if you loose the nerdy student look with wire rimmed glassed, then you might pick up a few dates.." the Zoisite began, raising his hands out in front of him. It wasn't like the blonde was afraid of a confrontation with the short haired general, it was just that he didn't want his recently bought shirt to be fried to a crisp

Jadeite closed his palm and the flame extinguished in his hand. "You really do need to take life much more seriously Zoisite, because I cannot be the one who has to work while you have all the fun."

"Well..... I offered to let you join me but you refused. And anyway, all work and no play makes Jadeite a dull boy who will become stressed and loose his mind.... and talk loony crap about the stars like Nephrite...... and then gain a head of white hair like Kunzite." Zoisite stated cheekily, wagging his finger in front of the roomie's face. Jadeite couldn't help but chuckle at the remark. It still surprised him how Zoisite had managed to survive so long with such the impertinent attitude he possessed.

'Oh I forgot..... Beryl did kill him due to his insolence...'

"Humph. For that remark, tomorrow, I'm gonna get you some applications from the college. I so hate the way that you think getting up at 4:00 each day is natural." the short haired blonde stated as he removed his glasses to wipe his lenses on his crisp white shirt.

Zoisite shrugged his shoulders. "I can't help it if I am a party animal..." he stated absently, as he moved across the living room towards the kitchen to make himself some coffee.

Jadeite chuckled at his remark, as the corners of his lips began to curl up at a certain thought. "Well at least you didn't bring home any 'dates' like you did last time. I can't see how you do it... or more precisely, how Kunzite lets you make an ass out of yourself every night."

"That's easy. I just don't tell him." Zoisite called out from around the kettle to which Jadeite could only groan in response.

"Well the way I see it. is that I have been blessed with this god of a body, so why can't I let others enjoy it?" the green eyed blonde stated placing a hand on his hip.

Jadeite covered his face with his hands and gave out a moan of disgust. "Ugh! I can see why Kunzite didn't want to room with you. You drive everyone insane!"

Zoisite pouted. "You're just jealous..."

"Heh of you? I don't think so. But I'm still think that you need a job." The blue eyed male responded as he leaned towards the coffee table and grabbed the newspaper which laid half-folded upon it.

Zoisite grinned to himself as he moved around the kitchen and pulled out his favourite mug from the cupboard. "Why would I need one when I have already got a job?"

Jadeite blinked. "Nani?"

Zoisite laughed to himself as he reached into one of the many jars of coffee and placed a heaped teaspoon of the dark granules into his blue cup before pouring the boiling water inside. "I have already applied myself as a school substitute teacher. The science block if I recall correctly,"

Jadeite couldn't help but look surprised."...you know nothing about science." he began as he watched the blonde general make himself some coffee.

Adding a couple of tea spoons of sugar and cream into his drink concoction, the blonde laughed at the bemused look which was clearly written across his room-mate's face. He stirred the caramel coloured liquid, watching as the curls of steam rose from the liquid and the prominent smell of Carte Noir wafted around his nose. After taking a sip and sighing with delight with it's perfect temperature, the long haired blonde moved himself out of the kitchen and back into the living room, resting his hip against the side of the portal, awhile he continued to converse with the short haired general.

"I know. That's why I chose Biology. It's my favourite easiest science cause it features one of my favourite pastimes, linked with the human body." Zoisite stated, unable to resist adding some sexual innuendo into his words.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow in question, at first not understanding Zoisite's meaning. "..respiring?"

"Uh uh. Not that. Do you want a clue?" A mischievous glint within the blonde's eyes made Jadeite instantly realise what Zoisite meant, and he couldn't help but groan with displeasure.

"You're hopeless. You really are..... I just can't see how they let someone like you take the job." Jadeite sighed, thinking of his past escapades he did, working in various different jobs with various types of people. And not one of them ever questioned his motives or his backgrounds. ' Those humans must have been really stupid to give someone like Zoisite a job..'

Zoisite as if knowing what the other blonde was thinking gave one last sip of his drink before raising his hand in the air.

".....well, Jed, can you keep a little secret?" Zoisite asked innocently, with an overly sugary tone which caused Jadeite to immediately pay attention.

"Zoisite," Jadeite began, knowing that when Zoisite ever used that tone that something was seriously wrong..

The green eyed blonde scratched the back of his head. 

"I....well...I kinda used my abilities...."

Utter silence.

"........you didn't...." Jadeite stared at Zoisite to see if there was quirk of a smile on his lips or a twinkle in his eye to show that it was a sick joke. But there wasn't.

"You're such a Baka Zoisite. Did you forget what Kunzite told you? We are to stay hidden from the Negaverse and the Sailor scouts and that means not unleashing our energies so we can become tracked!" Jadeite exclaimed jumping out of his chair in rage and turning towards his roomy. Zoisite seeing this danger stepped a few paces back and placed his cup on the side, scratching the side of his neck with discomfort.

"Hey hey....Don't worry Jeddy-bear, there has been no sight of the large-reared Queen of concubines aka Beryl since the final battle, and there haven't been any sightings of five sexy girls in skin tight fukus, so we're fine.." Zoisite began trying to lighten the tension within the room with a few of his comments but he had noticed, more than often that they didn't seem to work with Jadeite like they worked with Nephrite or Kunzite.

"That's besides the point." Jadeite growled. "Kunzite told all of us that under no circumstance that we are allowed to use our power in this world. You may have put us all in danger!"

Zoisite shook his head, as one hand reached up to twirl an idle blonde curl. "You worry too much!"

"And you don't worry enough," Jadeite retorted. "Don't you forget that you were killed by Beryl, and that we are all still unaware of the outer power which revived all of us and managed to free me from my prison."

Zoisite rolled his eyes believing to himself that he must have heard this story at least 18 times by Kunzite and at least 6 times by Nephrite. "We already know that. Both Nephrite and Kunzite explained that it must have been linked to the Ginzuishou."

Jadeite nodded his head. "Exactly..... and who controls the Ginzuishou?"

Zoisite gave him a look to see if he were joking. "Sailor moon or Princess Serenity of course."

"And for the Ginzuishou to work, who needs to be alive in order to use it," Jadeite pressed on, while a look of confusion crossed the other blonde's face.

The blonde scratched the back of his head. "...um....is this a trick question?"

"Argh! Sailor moon you Baka....." Jadeite answered for him wondering how a general could become so dense.

"So...?" Jadeite pressed on hoping that what he was saying was acting being registered into Zoisite's brain.

Zoisite blinked. "So what?"

Jadeite tried to control the urge he had to strangle the foolish general. ".....So obviously if we are alive, she must be too."

The long haired general nodded in understanding to his partner's words. "I get that....so what's the problem then?"

Jadeite slapped a hand to his forehead. ".......oh just forget it! Hopefully, tomorrow I can persuade Nephrite or Kunzite to swap apartments with me." The blonde stated, feeling a head-ache slowly making itself known.

"They won't," Zoisite stated nonchalantly as he grinned at the fair haired general. "Nephrite's staying at his mansion and Kunzite says he wants no roomies."

Jadeite dropped his head down, moving his glass from his face to rub his eyes in frustration.

".....great, sometimes I wish that Sailor moon could just barge through this door and either moondust Zoisite, or if not Zoisite, then at least moondust me and put me out of my misery." Jadeite grumbled to himself as he stared down at the ringed add in the newspaper.

"I heard that Jadeite." Zoisite growled lightly underneath his breath as he walked out the room and then returned soon after wearing a black blazer which matched his trousers.

Jadeite raised an eyebrow at his attire. "Where are you going?"

"To Crossroads elementary school," Zoisite replied as he shuffled around the room for his wallet and keys.

"I'm going into work to find out what's going on. I just need to know what I'll be doing and where I'll be tomorrow."

This was twice that Zoisite managed to surprise Jadeite.

"You're working tomorrow? Hey wait? What school did you say again?"

"Crossroads. For little brats. I mean adorable little school children," Zoisite stated in a sickly sweet voice, batting his eyes and trying to look so innocent that it even caused Jadeite to shudder.

"Crossroads...... Crossroads.....The name....It sounds familiar...' The blonde pondered as he rubbed his chin in thought.

" No! Wait! It can't be.." Jadeite gasped as he dashed around the recliner to look down at the address of the school. It was the same as he remembered. Juuban junior school. Zoisite raised an eyebrow when he saw a look of surprise cross the other blonde's face before changing back to his usual scowl.

"Zoisite listen." Jadeite began, his blue eyes darkening to a cobalt hue as the blonde's mouth was set in a thin line. "I think that's the school one of the Sailor senshi went to." he stated, his mind having flashes of three school girls, two adorning blue and white school uniforms, and another in creams browns who were standing outside a airport...?

Green eyes widened in surprise. "How can you be so sure? I thought you said you lost your memories of who the sailor senshi were when Beryl encased you."

Jadeite nodded. "I did.... it must have been the Ginzuishou that erased all of our memories..... but I know for sure that at least one of the scouts go to that school. For that, I'm certain!" the blonde finished in a determined voice, pointing at the newspaper add and the small logo of a girl in a long blue skirt and a white shirt. A bright red bow adorning her chest. The illustration matched the outfit of the girls in his dreams....

"Oh! So are you trying to say that I should let this job go, due to those annoying Sailor brats?" Zoisite questioned, slightly peeved at the thought that whatever he was trying to accomplish, the Sailor scouts always managed to meddle with his plans. He slowly began the task of removing his jacket.

The short haired blonde shook his head. "I didn't say that. Keep the job if you wish... I just want you to be on your guard. Be careful Zoisite."

Zoisite laughed pulling his jacket back on with enthusiasm. " Is Jadeite worried about little old me? Don't worry. I can take care of myself. I'll just stay away from any girl who reminds me of an annoying senshi." the blonde laughed winking and raising a peace sign as Jadeite groaned.

"Ugh. where did you get that hand gesture from?" Jadeite questioned to the long haired blonde who merely pointed a slender finger towards the television against the side wall.

"You should watch the media Jadeite. You wouldn't believe all the things these silly human do for entertainment." Zoisite stated, looking at the dark television screen before clicking his fingers, causing the television set to turn to life. Scantily clad girls giggled across the screen as they played volleyball. Their ample chests showing much more cleavage than Jadeite would have liked to see. With their annoying high pitched giggles and obvious seductive poses, they were starting to grind on the general's nerves.

"Television rots the mind Zoisite, especially this crap," Jadeite stated bluntly raising his palm to the set, the television turning itself off once again bringing silence to the house.

"So does over studying. Well I gotta go!" Zoisite stated checking himself one last time in the mirror before moving towards the main door.

"Toodles Jed, Don't stay up too late studying..." Zoisite grinned at the other blonde who grunted in response.

"Whatever...you should listen to your own advice." Jadeite stated as he heard the door slam shut.

'I hope Zoisite doesn't traumatize his school students too much...' Was Jadeites last sympathetic thought, before picking up his physics book and resuming to study from where he last left off..........................

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

* Present time *

Zoisite blinked as he towel dried his hair from his recent bath.

He stared up at his clock on his wall which said Thursday 16th January 4:34pm and then at the crumpled newspaper add on the bed which stated 'Part time teacher needed, from date Thursday 16th January 8:55am to 4:00pm.....' The blondes eyes flicked from the add to the clock for a few moments until he made a startling realisation.

Green eyes dilated as he dropped his towel in shock. 

"Holy Christ! I missed my first day of work!"

"Ah well," The blonde shrugged, calming down when another thought registered within his mind. "They should have called me on my answer phone during the day or something," the blonde stated to himself as he walked towards his phone and pressed the red button, getting ready to hear the cheesy feminine voice stating no new messages.

****

"16 new messages...'

Zoisite sweat dropped...."Urrr....16 new messages....and I bet they are all from work....Great.....just great," Zoisite groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh well, not much that I can do now. I'll just apologise tomorrow and say that I wasn't aware that I had to be in for today....." Zoisite said to himself as he began to dress himself.

"At least Jadeite is in College, so I won't have to deal with him today." Zoisite thought to himself with relief, having a good idea how Jadeite would react if he were to know he missed his first day of work.

"He won't know if I 'delete' all the proof," the blonde commented to himself as he padded across the floor to the phone, his hand hovering over the delete button before pressing down firmly.

****

"You have no new messages."

"Whew, that was easy." The blonde stated rubbing his hands with delight. "Now I can get onto more important things. What's for breakfast?" 

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Well....*looks nervously around.* what do you guys think of my portrayal of Zoisite. I didn't want to just keep him as a boring old bookworm, who is shy and afraid of women. This is Zoisite we are talking about! So Zoisite missed his first day of work....what will happen to Zoisite when he arrives at the school? When will the other generals make the scene? How will Zoisite survive a whole class of adolescent kids? When will I ever update the next chapter? LOL

Please read and review? I would very much appreciate it!

Ja ne

^_^

Aer_seph4eva

Any comments? Questions?

You can email me at....

Aer_seph4eva@yahoo.co.uk


	3. Chapter 2

What should have been

Chapter 2

Aer-seph4eva

Arigatou to everyone who reviewed this story. I very much appreciate it . For it makes me feel like I'm doing the right thing. I'm glad to see that most people like my portrayal of Zoisite as I have collected and studied the stars signs to aim for the perfect personality for all of our favourite characters.

Now my A.N is out of the way…..on with the fic!

The next day….

"Oh No! I'm late again!" Cried a certain meatball headed girl as she zoomed out of bed and through the many rooms of her house. She Kicked various items that were within her path as she began to go through her daily routine of getting ready and out the door within five minutes flat.

"Oh! I don't want to get another detention!" Serena cried as she pulled on her black shoes onto her dainty feet and deftly secured the metal buckles. Checking her image in the mirror for one last time, she quickly picked up all her bags and rushed out the front door.

She wasn't aware that as she slammed the door behind her, there was a certain evil chuckle from a certain chestnut hair boy, who was holding her pink rabbit clock in his hands.

"That should teach her. Man I should change the time on her clock more often," Sammy chuckled, a huge grin on his face that only a boy of his age could muster. He stopped suddenly when he felt a tap on his shoulder, causing him to turn around to see his mother looking down at him disapprovingly.

"Um Sammy? Why are you just standing at the bottom of the staircase?" Irene questioned, the ever infamous spatula held tightly within her hand as she noted the pink object within her son's hand. At further speculation she then realised what it was which then further confused her.

"Oh…and why have you got Serena's alarm clock in your hand?" she stated, raising a lilac eyebrow as Sammy merely laughed slightly while scratching the back of his head.

"Oh nothing Mom. Just playing a practical joke on Serena." The chestnut haired boy stated calmly as he pointed to the time on the clock then at the clock on the wall. There was a significant half an hour difference.

Irene just shook her head. "Oh Sammy.."

"Well at least Serena will get to school on time," the brunette continued as Irene just smiled slightly.

"Hnnn. I guess your right, but you shouldn't place practical jokes son your sister. You know that she is easily upset." She scolded.

"I know that's why I do it…" Sammy muttered under his breath followed by an evil giggle, before realising that his mother was within hearing range and that she was holding her spatula in a rather menacing way.

"I mean!" Sammy began but was hushed when he stared up into his mother's bemused chocolate depths.

"Sammy, don't you have school today?" Irene questioned as she stared down at her son.

"Um ..Oh yeah!. I'll get ready now," Sammy finished before dashing upstairs to retrieve his schoolbag while his mother just shook her head with a smile.

"Sammy and Serena. They are too alike…"

"Gah! I'm not gonna make it, and my legs hurt!" Serena whined as she ran at full speed around one corner then another, using a lamppost at the edge of the road for extra momentum. She hoped beyond hoping that she would manage to get to school before Miss Haruna slams down onto her big time.

"Oh and today's Science and I have done no homework. I really have to book it!" the blonde cried, tripping over some slabs which had become dislodged. She cringed inwardly, as he bravely made herself to her feet without shedding a single tear.

"I have no time for crying. Miss H is gonna definitely give me an detention now!" the blonde sighed, as she rubbed her sore knee that had began to swell red.

"Ugh I can't run cause my knee hurts!" the blonde whined as she began the slow and tedious yet painful task of limping to school. She paused suddenly as she heard a shout from behind her.

"Serena!"

'Did someone call my name?' the blonde pondered before shaking her head, knowing that she didn't have enough time to think since she was late for school.

"SERENA!"

The blonde froze and turned around slowly as she watched two figures slowly walk up to her. A broad smile crossed her face as she instantly recognised one with the flame hued hair and the striking green eyes and then the other figure was easily noticeable with the standard large lenses glasses and the perfect blue school uniform.

"Hey Molly! Hey Melvin!" Serena cried out, waving both of her arms in excitement as they both waved back in return.

"Hey Serena, you're up early. Are you excited like me for your Biology exam? I studied all night all about the life of worms and the way their cells work." Melvin stated calmly, repositioning his glasses while the two girls sweat dropped.

"Yeah Serena. I have never seen you up so early. Are you feeling faint?" the red head questioned as she moved to place a hand on the blonde's forehead as she blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean early? I left the house at ten to nine." Serena stated as Molly and Melvin just looked at the blonde with mutual bemusement.

"Um…no Serena, it's just gone quarter past eight. See" the red head stated as she showed her watch to the blonde who could only blink in response.

She was silent for a split second.

"AAGHHH I bet it was Sammy. That little shrimp!" She exclaimed in outrage, her face red with anger as many plots of revenge began to plant themselves into her head.

"…yes….the ketchup…in his hair…" the blonde chuckled menacingly while Melvin and Molly once again worried about the sanity of their friend. Being the ever intelligent prodigy that he was, Melvin decided to quickly change the blondes thoughts before they went a step too far.

"Um Serena. Did you know that we are having a substitute teacher today, since Miss H is away?"

Serena stopped mid ramble.

"A...substitute…. teacher?"

Molly too raised an eyebrow in question as she looked down at the small teen. "Where did you get this information Melvin?"

"Well…." Melvin began, wagging his finger in front of the girls. "I can't tell you how… but Miss H is gong to be away since she has been down with the flu recently so we're gonna get a new teacher for a least a few weeks!"

"Oh cool!" Serena squealed as she rubbed her hands in excitement. "Then I can pig out in class and sleep all I want, hahahaha," she giggled as Molly nodded in agreement.

"Oh and did you know that the new girl. Ami Mizuno. She's gonna be starting off in our class." Melvin added a pleased look on his face to have found such information. Sometimes his intelligence and knowledge even surprised himself.

Serena blinked. "That rumoured brainiac girl? Why is she in our class?"

"Melvin shrugged "Who knows but I've heard that she has got an IQ of 300. I would love to see if she has the same interests as me about studying molluscs." He stated as both Molly and Serena mutually flinched in response.

"What's an IQ?" the blonde questioned after a moment causing the two teens to weakly laugh.

The red head just laughed and tugged the blonde's arm in the direction towards school.

"Oh it's nothing Serena. Lets get to school. Anyway…. Rumour has it that this new substitute teacher is really sexy. Well that's what one of my friend's said."

"Oh." The blonde raised an eyebrow with interest, her cerulean eyes sparkling with interest.

"Yeah he has got blonde hair and green eyes and word has it that he studied in England. Cambridge University." Melvin stated as the two girls tried to picture their own dreamy versions of the teacher.

"Ooh I bet that he is a major hunkmeister," Usagi thought to herself trying to envision this suave teacher. The only male that fit the description was her friend Andrew from the arcade and perhaps if this mystery teacher looked like him, then maybe he would have the same personality like him.

'He could even be Andrew's brother.' The blonde pondered, giggling with excitement at the thought.

"So what are we waiting for Molly. Lets go and see him!" Serena exclaimed,

and then with a squeal, and a certain bruised knee entirely forgotten, the two best friends ran on forward to school, while Melvin sweat dropped as they sped off in the distance.

It only took him a moment to realise that they had left him.

"Slow down Molly! Serena! I've got asthma." the brunette panted as he dashed to keep up with them.

'8.44am'

"Hey Zoisite, I'm going now." Jadeite called from the bottom of the stairs, suitcase in one hand and his set of keys in another.

He heard a snort grunt and a sound similar to that of a ruffle of sheets from above, causing the general to roll his eyes.

'And I thought he said he was working today…' was the last thought in Jadeite's mind as he stepped through the front door and closed it behind him.

"Num num… stupid Jadeite waking me up in the early hours of the morning…Just cause he chose to work at such a ridiculous hour doesn't mean that…."

Green eyes dilated as they turned to look over at his newly bought clock on his bedside table.

"8:45am"

"KUSO!" and with that the blonde began to make a dash for the shower, turning the water onto freezing to wake him up as he scrubbed at his form.

"Stupid Jadeite not waking me up." The blonde growled, drying himself off as he made his way back to his bedroom. Pausing only to choose his outfit, the blonde pulled out a simple black shirt and his beige suit, quickly adorning them before rushing over to spend time on his hair. His strawberry blonde bangs were dripping slightly against the material of his clothes and they almost looked as if they were a copper hue. Picking up his wide tooth comb, the general began furiously combing the unruly locks before tying it up into his usual style.

"Darn bangs. Why can't you be long enough to tie up!" Zoisite growled, blowing at one certain honey hued lock that was in his line of vision. Another look at the time then gave him another mental slap in the face as he rushed to find his toothbrush, and he vigorously brushed his teeth, deciding that he didn't have enough time to eat his breakfast.

After finding himself presentable enough, he ran down the stairs and pulled on his tan hide shoes and picked up his suitcase which he fortunately managed to organize last night. He stared down at his watch on his wrist frowning lightly at the luminous digits which glared up at him.

'Man it's 8:55. I won't be able to make it in time to work. Maybe I could teleport?' the blonde pondered before shaking the thought directly out of his head, as he knew that the other generals would be able to pick up his signal if he used his abilities.

"Man I hate acting normal!" Zoisite growled to himself, checking himself one last time in the mirror, and trying to ignore the rumble in his stomach as he headed past the kitchen and to the front door opening up the safety latch before moving the handle.

"Well here goes Zoi, this is gonna be hell...' and with that, the blonde gave a fierce look of determination on his face before opening his front door and stepping out into the hallway following the not so lush carpets to the parking lot.

"Wow, I don't think this has ever happened before Molly!" Serena exclaimed, sitting down in her usual seat, looking over towards the teacher's table, seeing it unnaturally empty.

"Yeah, we have no teacher!" the red head chirped followed by a short laugh, leaning her back lazily against her chair while her feet laid upon the table.

"Yeah and no-one is working." Serena stated looking around the rowdy classroom as various pieces of paper shaped as origami birds and planes zoomed over her head by a certain male blonde. He grinned slyly in her direction causing Serena to blush and turn to look over at the cheerleading girls who were primping themselves, and rummaging through their itsy bitsy bags to find their secret stashes of makeup that they soon caked all over their faces.

"Well...Melvin's revising," Molly stated dryly as Serena sweat dropped at the unsurprising statement.

"Well, he's boring anyway...Oh hey look, that new girl Ami is studying too." Serena stated out loud pointing the girl out to Molly, who rolled her eyes with boredom.

"Ugh....how boring...." the auburn haired girl stated faking a yawn as Serena giggled.

"Maybe I could talk to her see seems fairly normal.....urrr.... besides revising when there is no teacher around," Serena stated, laughed at her own comment as she stared over at the new girl. Clad in the same uniform as Usagi, the girl seemed as plain and simple. Her mellow features and short navy hair complimented her sapphire eyes which stared down at a book in front of her in fierce concentration. Her lips nibbled the tip of her pencil in thought as she stared down at her questions.

"Well...if you really want to Serena." Molly stated shrugging lightly as she stretched her legs further across the table staring towards Ami.

"Yeah...I think I will!" the blonde decided as she got up out of her seat and began to make her way towards the new girl

What she wasn't aware that Ami was within earshot of the two girls and could easily hear their conversation taking place and the twin stares that she was feeling coming from them. The blue haired teen blushed slightly and continued solving another calculus problem that she had thought up out of her head, trying to reposition herself so that she couldn't see the two teens gawking at her.

'Why does everyone always seem to react to me like I am some sort of freak?'

She didn't realise that someone was behind her until she felt a soft hand tap lightly against her shoulder causing her to jump in shock.

"Oh. Sorry to shock you. I just wanted to say 'Hi'," Serena began scratching her head lightly with in embarrassment since she managed to scare the girl.

"Oh........" Ami stated slowly nodding with a slight smile on her lips yet her eyes still held a look of bemusement within her sapphire depths, still weighing up the idea of whether or not the girl in front of her was being spiteful or not.

'She seems friendly enough...' Ami pondered as she stared up into the blonde's face, the corners of her mouth twitching as she saw the twin buns adoring the girl's head with streaming pigtails which flowed down the girl's thin form.

'She's pretty, and she doesn't seem a threat, but why has she came to talk to me? usually no-one ever talks to me...... only for help with their homework,' Ami mused, calculating all the theories in he mind until she heard a soft giggle erupt from the blonde's lips.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I bet you must think I'm some weirdo, just coming up to you and not introducing myself." Serena stated cheerily causing Ami to laugh.

"My name is Serena, Serena Tsukino," the blonde stated holding out her arm. Ami looked down at it for a moment before raising her own hand to meet the other girls.

'No she doesn't seem a threat...'

Ami smiled in returned as she shook the girl's hand. "My name is Ami, Ami Mizuno."

Serena eyes twinkled with happiness as she retracted her hand. 'Cool, I have found a new friend!' She thought with glee as she rubbed her hands at the countless shopping trips to the mall she could now do with Ami. "Alright, now we've introduced each other, lets get to know one another. Since you have only been in this school for a little while, I guess you probably haven't had a proper look around this school," the blonde stated to the blue haired teen, moving a few books aside before plopping herself upon Ami's table, knowing that she wouldn't get told off since there was no teacher to reprimand her.

Ami shook her head in response, blue tendrils crossing her vision. "Oh not really."

"Well that needs to be changed then! I, Serena will come to your aid and give you a look around the school," Serena exclaimed, pumping her fist up in the air with emphasis causing Ami to sweat drop and laugh weakly.

"You don't have to..." she began raising her hands to the blonde. Never had anyone offered to help her, and she knew that she already knew where most of her classes were already as she was earlier issued a map. 'But, it would be nice to have some company.'

The blonde shook her head dramatically. "Oh nonsense! It is my duty as your new friend," Serena said loudly, holding up a peace sign and giving out a cheeky smile which caused Ami's face to warm up with embarrassment of this new attention upon her.

'Friend, such a foreign word. Yet this girl seems so nice.' Ami thought, seeing how this girl seemed so vibrant and genuine.

Ami's smile widened as she came to a conclusion. "Alright then, Serena. What time do you propose?"

The blonde's face brightened. "What about break time?"

Ami shrugged as she picked her pen back up and focussed her attention back to her exercise books. "Sure!" trying to not seem over enthusiastic although her heart was reacting much different.

'..I...I...have made a friend.....'

Serena just sat there, doing nothing for a moment, not knowing what to say. She then saw a waving hand from the corner of her eye and bright red. Her blue eyes looked up as she waved back over the classroom. It was then she had another thought as she looked down at her new friend who had gone back to studying.

"Oh Ami?" Serena questioned, watching as the teen raised her head up from her reading, an inquisitive look upon her face.

"Can you see the red head there?" the blonde continued, pointing over to her green eyed best friend who was talking to Melvin.

"You mean the auburn haired one?" Ami questioned, moving her glasses further down her face to inspect the girl.

Serena nodded. "Yes. That's one of my friends called Molly. Her mother works in the OSAP jewellery store." the blonde stated. "Look Ami. I got these really cool earrings there, and they were half price," the girl squealed with excitement, leaning towards Ami and showing her ear lobe where a simple mother of pearl rested there, twinkling gently against the side of her face. Although Ami believed herself that she was not one who was interested in jewellery and fashion, she had to admit that the earrings did suit the girl and were fairly attractive due to their simplicity.

"They're pretty." Ami admitted causing the blonde to do a girlish giggle. "Yeah. Mol thought I suited them too."

Another moments silence causing the two girls to uneasily look around the room.

Ami looked towards the professor's desk, noting the table full of folders and unmarked sheets, yet there was no teacher. "Uh Serena, can I ask you one question?" Ami questioned, turning to look at her new friend.

"Sure!" the blonde stated brightly.

"Is the teacher usually this late?" the female prodigy asked in confusion, pointing up at the clock which had long gone half past nine. The lesson had started over forty minutes ago and there had been no sign of any teachers entering the room.

Serena blinked, not expecting the question. 'I don't think I know anyone who is so keen to learn?' The blonde sweat dropped though as a certain sluggy, computer nerd came to her mind. 'Oh yes...Melvin...Ami really needs help before she end up like him...'

"Oh no no no no. Miss H is always punctual but she is not here today for we are 'meant' to have a substitute teacher....... but it seems that they have forgotten about us!" Serena stated brightly actually glad, as she eyed the marked test papers across the teacher's table, knowing more than likely that her mark would be around the thirties or lower.

Ami's eyebrows furrowed with bemusement. "Shouldn't someone report this to the head office then?" she stated with a calm tone.

The blonde blinked with confusion before her eyes dilated with surprise. "Are you kidding? Why do that? Then we will have to work!" Serena exclaimed with a incredulous tone, laughing openly at the idea of one of her classmates actually wanting a teacher present in the class. Not even Melvin was that keen.

"....I see..."Ami said after a moment, not understanding why the blonde was laughing at the simple question.

Serena shook her head as her laughing stopped when she realised that Ami was staring at her oddly. She sweat dropped slightly, scratching the back of her head.

"Oh....what are you doing anyway..." the blonde questioned, pointing down at the book in the other girls hands, which had various notes scrawled across the pages.

Ami looked down at her work then looked up at Serena. "Oh I was practising my maths simultaneous equations and creating my own to pass the time."

The blonde's eyes grew wide with confusion "...uh...yes.... what did you say again?...Sima?" she asked, scratching the back of her head

"Simultaneous equations" Ami corrected pointing down at the title of her work "....Look...see!"

The blonde blinked, clearly not understanding the scrawl before her. 'Ugh, I don't understand any of this.' she frowned, scratching the back of her head before giving her customary grin.

"Ah Maths....hehhe. I'm not so strong in that subject, in fact in my last paper I got a 30..." Serena laughed nervously to which Ami blinked before smiling wryly and sweat dropping herself.

Serena wasn't able to finish her last sentence because all of a sudden the door slammed open and the rowdiness of the room became gasped before becoming absolute silent. Serena stood wide eyes as the figure walked slowly into the classroom,

"Oh god..." Serena whispered feeling a drool fest coming on, before realising that she was the only one out of her seat so she rushed over to her own seat and promptly sat down as she stared fixed at the teacher.

'His features are so familiar...Do I know him?' Serena pondered as she watched as the male teacher walked towards the front desk and planted his suitcase on top of Miss Haruna's table.

'Maybe in the arcade, or a relation of Andrew.' Serena pondered. 'I would have remembered someone as hunky as him.'

Her thoughts were instantly silenced when she heard a light cough from the substitute teacher, all pairs of eyes fixing upon his striking form.

..........................................................................................................................................

Zoisite stared at all the ogling eyes and couldn't help but sweat drop slightly. Although he more than enjoyed the looks he was receiving from his entrance, they were all too young for his liking unfortunately. 'By about 2000 years' Zoisite grumbled under his breath but tried to keep a gentle mask of politeness on his face. Unfortunately he knew that he had to be on guard with the pupils in their class, thanks to what Jadeite had said earlier. But that didn't mean he couldn't have a little fun. He eyed each pupil in person, already predicting their personalities by the way they looked and dressed. A talent that he had mastered long ago.

He shrugged off his jacket and turned to place it on the stool before turning round to sit down. The class was still spellbound in silence.

'Man, I really must have made an impact on them,' Zoisite thought with amusement as he placed his hands at his sides and stared around the class before eyeing a paper plane on his own table.

His hands reached for it and twirled it around his fingers in curiosity. Zoisite rose his eyes to meet the rest of the class.

"So...." His first word and he swore he heard the girls in the back of the class swoon at his voice. He couldn't help but roll his eyes, although a smirk had settled upon his face.

"Who made this?" Zoisite questioned as he stared over the various folds of craftsmanship, his mind trailing back to his old school days when he used to create such things to reduce the dullness of the classroom.

No reply.

He narrowed his eyes in mock anger, testing the ability of his class. "I asked a question."

Utter silence.

Serena moved with discomfort in her seat, uncomfortable with the silence and having a sudden need to talk. But she feared not to, for she had a feeling that what she said would forever embarrass her with this new teacher. And she didn't want to do that, at least not with her first meeting.

Zoisite smirked to himself as he settled the plane on his desk again. "Ah well," he said with a shrug. "And I was about to give a fiver to the kid who made this..... I guess that it is out of the question then." He said with a chuckle causing a certain blonde at the back of the class to slacken his jaw in surprise. The rest of the class seemed to all have the same thought as him before they all raised their arms and started shouting out that they had made the origami piece.

The blonde chuckled as he stood up from his rather uncomfortable seat before positioning himself so that he sat on his desk. "Too late now, kiddies. That was only a one off deal." he said wagging a finger. "Now for today's lesson, remember in the future that if you are apart of something, admit to it, for it'll only haunt you in the end," Zoisite said softly in a chuckle although the wiser ones in the class noted the underlying seriousness in his tone.

'Kiddies.' It was Ami's turn to frown at her teacher's dialect but she nodded at the wise advice of his words.

The not so wiser girls smiled knowingly at each other. They were going to like this class.

"Now that's fiasco is out of the way. Lets get on with teaching," Zoisite said rubbing his hands in an over eagerly way.

He made a deliberate clear of his throat. "My name is Zoi...err...Mr Tenor. It's a pleasure to meet you all," he said with a slight cough of embarrassment, hoping that no-one picked up his blunder. Shaking his head and getting back to the task at hand he turned his gaze of the white board behind him, searching for any signs of what he was meant to be teaching.

'Ah yes...science.' he concluded to himself flicking back a loose strand of hair from his vision. He had first thought that the bleach blonde girls swooning over him in the back were rather entertaining to watch but now it was becoming downright annoying. He sighed to himself, and admitted regrettably that more than the majority of the girl's population in the class were either naturally dumb, pretending to be dumb, or were concussed and became dumb.

"Um.....Mr Tenor....what work are we going to do today?"

Zoisite raised his eyes to the sight of a oddest looking boy with chestnut eyes and the ugliest pair of glasses he had ever seen. He decided to not comment though, it was his first day after all and he couldn't be all that mean...then again.

"Well I would rather just sit around and do nothing, but since I have to teach you guys the lessons of life. I'll guess I'll be stuck doing that," Zoisite answered with a shrug causing the brunette to look confused.

Melvin furrowed his eyebrows in bemusement. "But...aren't we meant to be doing a test?" he questioned as he pointed to the pile of test papers on the table. Then no sooner than he had said that, there was acknowledgeable groan from the whole class and a few death threats in Melvin's direction.

"A test?" Zoisite eyed the papers on the table and picked up, sifting through the various questions before his eyes widened in surprise at a certain image before he hastily closed it, his lips twitching up into an evil smirk.

"Now I didn't think guys of your age studied this sort of thing?" Zoisite laughed as he placed the paper in his lap and reread the main title.

"You guys are seriously learning about the sex life of a worm?" he stated incredulously as he pointed at the title of the exam paper to the class. His comment earned a few comments and giggles through the class and few odd looks from others.

"But Mr Tenor, Reproduction is a main topic in our midterm exam," Melvin protested with a frown. He rather enjoyed studying the life and death of such fantastical creatures, and to find the way that they bore children was any insect fanatics dream.

Zoisite sweat dropped. "So you need to learn about sex for an exam?"

'Man. I would have became a teacher long before, if this is what I had to talk about. I wonder what Jed and the rest of the guys would think of me now.'

Then suddenly the blonde leaped off the table and clapped his hands, his face set in a rather smug grin.

"So you kids want to learn sex..."

'Well I can't teach them any of the dirty stuff, that would traumatize them too much.....I know, I'll ask the class various questions...This can't be that hard'.

His green eyes trailed across the multitude colours of eyes and hair before choosing a rather interesting looking girl at the back, with insanely long hair set in a style of meatballs and spaghetti lengths.

"Hey you. How much do you know about heterosexual intercourse?" He questioned casually, causing Serena to blush under his piercing stare.

"Well I...." The blonde began, biting her lip. Science was never her strong point, and to talk about an embarrassing subject..... 'It's just not my day.' Serena thought mentally to herself with a sigh.

"Come on, I'll give you two minutes. Your cue starts...now." Zoisite said, having his keen interest on the girl like that of the rest of the class. Even Ami turned around to the back to stare, but she was not looking at her friend, more precisely her teacher who she felt rather dumbfounded by.

Serena blushed to the tips of her roots as she saw all the peering faces turned towards her. She just babbled everything that came to mind, and prayed to herself that it was right.

"Well I.... when...a a girl and bo...I mean a man and woman want a baby....they.... they see a...........doctor?" Usagi answered hesitantly hoping she hadn't made too much of a goofball out of herself.

Zoisite raised an eyebrow in curiosity and amusement at the girl's stutters. "And?" he continued causing the pigtailed blonde to chew her lip in thought.

Serena scratched the back of her head with discomfort, wishing now more than ever the lunch time bell would ring to end her humiliation. "Um...urrrr....well....I...."

He began to slowly walk towards her, and Serena felt herself squirm within her seat. "Why don't I give you a little clue. Sperm and egg ring a bell?" Zoisite said with a chuckle. He was truly enjoying being a teacher.

Serena's eyes widened as the light bulb rang in her head. "Oh..giggles I know this. A man gives a egg to the woman and a woman gives a sperm to the male." She grinned proud of her answer, which slowly slipped off her face when she saw the bewildered look her class mates were giving her. Her eyes met with Ami and she could even see the surprise set in the blue haired teen's gaze.

'Great..I messed up.' The blonde thought, dropping her gaze to the table.

The whole classroom gave a collective sweat drop before bursting out laughing at yet one anther of Serena's infamous blunders. Zoisite tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help himself. It was just too hilarious. He let out a loud howl of laughter as his shoulders quaked with mirth.

He wiped a few stray tears from his eyes as he reached the girl's table. "Nice try poppet," he chuckled, patting the meatballs on the girl's head. "But if conceiving was that way round, the male would become pregnant and he would become the mummy, thus the woman becoming the daddy." Serena's face grew a bright cherry red yet said nothing.

"What's your name kid?" Zoisite questioned after the classes laughter had gone down.

"Serena, .Serena Tsukino." The blonde whispered, fiddling with one length of her pigtail, too embarrassed to look up into the eyes of her teacher. Serena just wanted a black hole to swallow her up there and then. But since there were no black holes nearby, she slammed her head on the desk with a groan.

Zoisite noticed this, so he whispered in a lower tone that no-one else would hear. "Don't worry Serena, if you need any help, I'll be more than happy to give you extra lessons after school," he said softly with a slight wink before turning back to the class. Serena's eyes widened in shock and she sat frozen in what she didn't know was either embarrassment, shyness or disbelief.

The blonde smirked at the girl's antics and moved away from the girl's desk, not wanting to embarrass her further. "Hey why don't I tell you a little trick. Has anyone ever heard the letters X and Y being categorised with sexual education?"

Zoisite saw the way the class had grown blank and then saw the familiar looking brunette with glasses about to speak.

Zoisite raised a hand before Melvin could even utter a word. "Don't bother kid. I have already guessed you're the whiz of the class. So I'll just explain it."

"Hey has anyone got a board marker...no wait, I have found one," Zoisite said as he picked up the pen and unscrewed the lid. He turned to the board and moved to pen the two letter in a large bold manner.

"Well this is how I use to remember it when I was younger. Forget about the X and always think of a Y." The blonde said, folding his arms.

Serena blinked in confusion. "Um why?"

The rest of the class giggled at Serena's rather weak pun although she couldn't fathom why.

Zoisite couldn't hide the naughty grin which spread across his face. "Well....don't tell any other teacher or even your parents that I told you this....well......Y looks like a guys erection. So Think Y, like that and you'll always remember a guy!" Zoisite exclaimed with the symbol on the board, proud of his first tutoring lesson.

The whole class gaped at him and few coughed with embarrassment, completely baffled with their teachers nature. Ami couldn't help but choke on a gasp of horror.

" Now you'll have no reason to forget that bit of information." Zoisite said with a wink as everyone was yet again stunned into silence by the new flamboyant substitute teacher.

And that is how Zoisite's teaching began at Crossroads Junior school.

Wow, I haven't updated in a while. What did you guys think? I didn't want to take it too long, cause I haven't updated in a while and I'm getting back in role with the characters and all. Zoisite, is rather a challenging character to write about, yet very funny.

Please review. It increases the chances of me updating faster.

Ja ne

Aerseph4eva

Any questions? Comments?

Email me at......

Aerseph4evayahoo.co.uk


End file.
